Memento
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Recuerda algunos momentos que compartió con el extraño detective de mirada fija durante los aniversarios de su muerte.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, obviamente, yo no tengo una mente tan brillante como para crear personajes tan complejos.**

**Claim: Misa. Insinuaciones Misa/L y unas menciones del obvio canon Misa/Light (tan poco correspondido como durante toda la trama)**

**Summary: **_Recuerda algunos momentos que compartió con el extraño detectivo de mirada fija durante los aniversarios de su muerte._

**Memento**

Misa contempló el pedazo de pastel que estaba frente a ella y suspiró. La escena le daba un aire de déjà vu pero sabía que el cuadro estaba incompleto, ahora no eran tres, sólo estaba ella. Uno de los integrantes de aquella escena que tenía tan vívida en sus recuerdos jamás iba a volver.

- Lo lamento - le dijo a nadie en particular y se quedó pensativa removiendo el tenedor sobre el postre distraídamente.

Al contrario del resto de las personas a ella no se le olvidaban los detalles conforme pasaba el tiempo. Más bien lo recordaba con mayor claridad. Quizás porque permanecía demasiado tiempo sola. Quizás porque a su mente le gustaba fastidiarla.

-

Hacía cinco años, cuando recién Light le había llamado para comunicarle la importante noticia, que Ryuuzaki estaba muerto, se había sentido un poco triste. Quiso explicárselo pensando que era porque dentro de todo no había sido un mal sujeto, que era normal tenerle compasión. Pero enterró esos pensamientos en lo más recóndito de su mente y procuró no sacarlos de ahí.

- _Ahora Light podrá cumplir su sueño_ - se dijo y había sonreído porque Light sería feliz y por consecuencia ella también lo sería.

En ese momento, después del funeral al cual ella no asistió, Misa se había preguntado si L había tenido familia. Y lo compadeció.

Cuatro años atrás recordó que se había enfadado mucho con Ryuuzaki por insistir en estar esposado a Light 24/7. Le frustraba la falta de privacidad que eso implicaba. Recordó que en ese momento el detective comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

- _Ryuuzaki-san le preguntó a Misa que pensaba sobre Kira_ - y ella le había dicho que lo admiraba y que apoyaba lo que hacía.

También recordó que pensaba que Ryuuzaki sólo era un individuo raro e irritante y que no le caía nada bien.

En aquella ocasión ella había estado mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana. Pero no se preguntó nada, sólo pensó en el detective y en Rem.

Tres años atrás Misa había pasado el aniversario de la muerte de L en una sesión de fotografías. Era estresante, como siempre, pero debía mantener la sonrisa que le pedían.

- _Eso ha sido todo Amane-san._

Ella se había despedido y mientras se cambiaba de ropa pensó en la primera vez que había conocido a L, en el campus de la Universidad. Recordó lo que Ryuuzaki le había dicho a Light, que le tenía envidia.

Se preguntó si de verdad era así. Porque de serlo debía admitir que L la había halagado mucho con su comentario.

Hacía dos años había estado con Light en casa de los Yagami. A pesar de que no se tocó el tema de la investigación, Misa notó que tanto Yagami-san como Light-kun recordaban el día. Los había visto intercambiar una mirada. Inclusive Ryuk lo recordaba.

- _A pesar de lo que diga Light_ - le había dicho el Shinigami - _las cosas se han puesto muy aburridas desde la muerte de L._

Misa no había dicho nada, pero se había quedado pensando en los ojos fijos y oscuros del detective, en la razón por la que la molestaban. Sentía que podía leer todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Se había preguntado si acaso L había llegado a confirmar que Light era Kira y ella el segundo Kira. Y se preguntó si los había perdonado.

El año pasado había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos. Aún y cuando ella jurara y perjurara que no le había hecho gracia, debía admitir que lo había pasado bien. Al menos en ese entonces no se sentía tan sola. Al menos Ryuuzaki la había hecho sentir importante.

Al menos él le había hecho caso.

- _Aunque fuera para molestar a Misa_ - como con lo del pastel y las cámaras de vigilancia que había instalado en todo el piso.

Y ella alguna vez se había desquitado despeinándolo. Y había encontrado que aunque había estado enfadada, despeinarlo, algo que era imposible dada la rebeldía de su cabello, había sido divertido. Y pensó que en aquellos momentos se había sentido contenta.

-

Este año Misa había decidido recordar a Ryuuzaki comiendo una rebanada de pastel en su nombre. No sabía porque, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Pero este año la modelo no deseaba pensar. Había un nudo en su garganta que ahora resultaba particularmente incómodo.

- _Podría enamorarme de ti_ - le había dicho el detective.

Misa se había sentido culpable. Porque para salir de lo raro de la situación le había sugerido que fueran amigos. Había dicho que ella jamás traicionaría a sus amigos. Y de cierto modo lo había hecho.

Acabó con el último pedazo de pastel que quedaba en el plato y depositó el tenedor encima. Aún sentía el sabor de la fresa y el chantilly en su boca, era agradable. Entonces se preguntó cual habría sido el sabor de los labios de Ryuuzaki. ¿Habría sido a fresa? ¿Habría sido a dulces en general?

Volvió a pensar, muy a su pesar, en las palabras de Ryuuzaki. Quizás habían sido verdad. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Quizás Ryuuzaki se había enamorado de ella. Pero ella siempre amaría a Light, aunque él jamás le correspondiera.

Quizás si Ryuuzaki se hubiera enamorado de ella y ella no amara tanto a Light hubiera podido funcionar. Quizás hubieran sido felices.

O quizás todo hubiera sido igual. Quizás no sólo los usuarios, sino toda la gente a su alrededor, se veía destinada a compartir el destino míserable de la Death Note.

Y por primera vez desde que tuvo noticias de su muerte, Amane Misa lloró por L Lawliet.

**N/A: No estoy muy convencida de este fic en particular. Debo confesar que lo escribí hace meses - o al menos el tiempo suficiente como para haber olvidado que lo había escrito - y lo encontré mientras buscaba algún borrador viejo sobre el cual trabajar o del cual deshacerme. Admito que primero pensé en borrarlo pero me arrepentí. Es decir, ya estaba hecho así que me decidí a subirlo aunque bueno, tengo mis reservas. Y tiene toques Misa/L porque bueno, son uno de mis máximos OTP's.**


End file.
